


Let the Line Fall Where It May

by lar_laughs



Series: Gate Techs Have All the Fun [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_saturday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia gets started off with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Line Fall Where It May

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the prompt _Parity_. Look it up. It's interesting!

It took exactly four days, three hours and fifteen minutes for Amelia to finally bring up the restroom situation. Chuck knew the exact time because he had five days exactly in the betting pool. No matter how long he tried to keep the conversation from coming up, she was rather insistent on bringing it up.

"No, really. Who came up with this set up?"

He turned when he heard Gayle choke back a laugh. If he was any sort of supervisor, he'd delegate this conversation and make one of the others, their smirks more than evident, answer all the inevitable questions. "I did."

"You did?" Her eyes were twin lazer beams, threatening to fry his brains (and, most likely, other parts of him, as well) to little bits. "You realize the gate techs who are women have to walk to a whole other floor, don't you? What sort of fair is that?"

And there was the eye tick. He should have known she wouldn't just deal with it in grumpy silence like the rest of the team. "Dr. Weir needed one close to her office and it was easier for her to use that one so-"

"You decided there could be TWO rest rooms for the men on this level just so it was easier for one woman to get to the women's? And, to top it off, that's the only one on that level. Do you know how long I had to stand in line yesterday? I finally just went back to my quarters."

"I, uh, well, I suppose-"

"You suppose you can change it?"

This time the snort of smothered laugh came from Rhonda. "But it's how it's always been."

Amelia's eyes were just slits on her otherwise beautiful face. "Change it or I go to Woolsey with a parity complaint. Who do you think he's going to side with? The man whose name he's can't seem to get right or his new wunderkind?"

"But Rodney will complain. He likes to use the one that would have been designated female."

His expression must have shown some real fear because Amelia seemed to relent just the slightest bit. "You change the rest rooms so it's more fair and I'll deal with Rodney."

"Deal." He held out his hand. No way was he getting into this situation without some sort of binding promise. Let Amelia figure out on her own just how tough her part of the deal would be.


End file.
